


Go To Bed

by ladyxdaydream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu, Dog dad Kakashi, Forward Iruka, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Pervert dogs XD, Teacher AU, Tumblr Prompt, kinda fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream
Summary: Kakashi was called to substitute at a school outside of his normal district. He was late, exhausted, and lazy with his wardrobe....Not really the best combination for impressing a hot teacher.





	Go To Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awnyaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awnyaa/gifts).



> Written for the three word prompt on tumblr: “go to bed”.

Iruka leaned back in his desk chair, munching on leftovers from his favorite take-out place the night before. He swiveled around to glance out the window, watching his kids play in the distance, knowing they’d come in from recess with red, runny noses—he’d stocked up on Kleenex the week before, for that very reason. Once the snow and freezing temperatures arrived, they’d be confined to the gym, but for now, they still had access to the outdoors.

 

He swiveled back around, shifting his eyes to the papers and projects littering his desk. He still had the paper mache flowers that Ino had made for him in art class two weeks ago, sitting in a painted tin can. He had a hard time throwing anything out, _especially_ if his students made it. His apartment was a testament to it.

 

He stretched his arms over his head, before getting up to throw his containers in the trash and heading to the teacher’s lounge. He always ate lunch in his classroom—it was hard to get him to leave it—but he’d left his water in the fridge, knowing he’d want a nice, cold respite, from his chili infused curry. He was craving it now, along with a coffee.

 

He pushed open the door, finding somebody slumped in an armchair in the corner, who wasn’t there when he snagged his lunch earlier. His hair was silver gray, and he was wearing a red crewneck sweatshirt that was a little too big for him. Whoever it was, was asleep, with what looked like a trashy romance novel splayed over his face. Iruka tilted his head to read the title.

 

 _Ride… A Cowboy_.

 

He scoffed.

 

 _Perverted old man; their standards are really slipping_ , Iruka thought, eyes darting to the lanyard, the mark of a substitute teacher, as he started a pot of coffee.

 

The smell of coffee must have woken the man, because he straightened up, the book sliding to his chest, revealing a black surgical mask over the lower half of his face. Despite the concealment, Iruka could tell he was definitely _not_ an old man.

 

Iruka watched as he came to. There was something oddly adorable about those few moments of disorientation. He almost felt guilty for disturbing him; he looked like he could use the extra sleep, if the bags beneath his eyes were anything to go by.

 

The man glanced at him, and Iruka looked away, embarrassed at being caught staring.

 

Iruka cleared his throat, eyes locked on the coffeepot: “W-would you like a cup of coffee?”

 

 

\--

 

 

Kakashi’s eyes were first drawn to the man’s incredible ass, before making their way up.

 

Well. _Shit._

 

“You look like you could use one,” the stranger said, turning to him, a steaming mug in his outstretched hand.

 

_Ugh, I look that bad, huh? Damn dogs. Barking all night._

 

“Thanks,” Kakashi said, even though he had _zero_ tolerance for caffeine. It always left him wired and jittery, but his brain had quickly decided he’d accept  _anything_ this man offered him.

 

“Do you want to join me at the table?”

 

 _Yes. Yes, I do,_ his brain automatically supplied.

 

Kakashi got up, attempting to grab his book, trash, and coffee, all at the same time. He ended up dropping the empty shell of his lunch onto the tile floor.

 

“Is that— _were you eating a_ _Lunchable?”_ the man asked, amusement coloring his voice.

 

Kakashi blushed, crouching down to pick up the plastic box from the floor, along with a crinkled Capri Sun.

 

“Did you ransack one of the student’s lunches?” the man taunted him further, seemingly unable to hold back his laugh anymore.

 

The sound slid right down Kakashi’s spine, threatening to make him shiver. It would have been much sweeter, if it wasn’t at his expense.

_I look like shit. I eat like a kid_ , he tallied. _Not looking great for me._

“I—uh—grabbed whatever I could at the Walgreen’s down the street. I was running late this morning…” Kakashi said, feeling even more like a bum, with this admittance. 

 

“Ah, I see,” the man responded, a slight frown on his face. 

 

_And I was late. Hot teacher is not impressed._

Kakashi put his things in the trash, and sat down. He placed his book on the table, but quickly removed it to his lap, not wanting to have the sultry image of a half naked man, staring up at the two of them. He was already having a hard enough time as it is.

 

“So,” the man leaned in to scrutinize something on his chest, allowing Kakashi to run his eyes over a light scar that cut through his nose and across the top of his cheeks. It was strangely beautiful. He wanted to touch it, or—

 

“ _Kakashi_ …”

 

“Huh?” he gaped, until he remembered the Department of Education ID hanging around his neck. He looked down at it too, only to give a mortified squawk at all the dog hair and crumbs stuck to his sweatshirt, anxiously brushing them away.

_God, this man is out here looking like a tanned, J.Crew model, and I look like somebody’s crotchety grandpa._

 

He was seriously regretting not putting any effort into his outfit this morning. He didn’t even know where this sweatshirt came from, honestly.

 

“Did you just register? I’ve never seen you before, and I’ve seen my fair share of subs over the years.”

 

“Oh, uh, no. I’m not usually sent to your district, but it seems you’re shorthanded. Or at least that’s what they told me.”

 

“Ah, yes. A lot of our teachers are out with a particularly nasty strain of the flu.”

 

Kakashi pointed to his mask.

 

“So I’ve heard. I hope I don’t catch it.”

 

He was a bit of a germaphobe, which really didn’t make sense, considering the things he let his dogs do. Like sleep in his bed. Or share his ice cream.

 

“No. We can’t have that,” the man chuckled, a small smile gracing his lips.

 

Kakashi was no expert at romance but he could have  _sworn_ …

 

Probably just wishful thinking.

 

He lowered his mask and took a sip of his coffee, for something to do.

 

“Who have they got you filling in for?” the man asked, as he reached for the tie in his hair.

 

_Oh, good god. Please. Don’t._

 

The man’s hair cascaded to his shoulders, as he ruffled a hand through it, while Kakashi’s jaw dropped to the floor.

 

“Um… “ he swallowed. “Mizuki?”

 

Kakashi saw the man’s face wrinkle.

 

“Not a fan, huh?”

 

“Not… particularly, no.”

 

“Well, if it’s any consolation, his lesson plans are shit,”—this seemed to get a laugh out of the man, pleasing Kakashi entirely—“I’ve had to improvise mostly. I’m whipping out a video for the second half of the day.”

 

“Classic substitute teacher move.”

 

“ _Ha_ ,” Kakashi laughed, “I try not to be so predictable, but I guess I’m a walking cliché.”

 

“Hm. I doubt it.”

 

 _Okay_.

 

Kakashi was wiling to bet his Icha Icha collection that  _that_ was a come on, feeling himself get hot all over, as a consequence. He took a much-too-large sip of coffee, to try and hide his blush.

 

“Well, Kakashi,” the man said, checking his watch. “I should get back to my class. It was nice to meet you. I hope the kids behave for you. If they don’t, threaten to summon me. That should shut them up.”

 

 _Oh really?_ Kakashi thought, intrigued, before his mind went straight to the gutter.

 

“How am I supposed to do that if I don’t know your name?”

 

For being a loser at flirting, Kakashi had to admit that was pretty suave.

 

Apparently the other man thought so too, because he gave him a look that made Kakashi’s heart skip a beat.

 

“Iruka.”

 

\--

 

What was he doing?

 

He told himself he’d never get involved with another teacher, not after the disaster that was Mizuki.

 

But… Kakashi didn’t teach here, and usually didn’t sub here… and…

 

When he pulled down that mask, it took all of Iruka’s discipline to not suck in a harsh breath.

 

The man was _gorgeous,_ with a fucking beauty mark to boot.

 

He was undoubtedly attracted to him. But it wasn’t just that—he could get over that—he was _interested_ in him, despite the fact that he came off as a huge dork, or maybe because of it. Scratch that. _Definitely_ because of it. He hadn’t felt this drawn to someone in a long time. And he’d been on plenty of dates since Mizuki and him spilt over a year ago.

 

The bell rang, jostling Iruka out of his thoughts. He braced himself for the second half of the day, along with a strong conviction:

 

He’d find Kakashi after school was over, and ask him out.

 

\--

 

“Naruto, give Sakura her earmuffs back,” he said, as he plucked the pink fuzzy things off Naruto’s head, and back onto Sakura’s.

 

“And put your hat on Sasuke,” he said, handing it to him from the top shelf of his cubby, before adjusting Naruto’s scarf around his neck.

 

“Have a great weekend, you three. See you next week.”

 

_“Bye, Teacher!”_

 

Iruka slipped into his own coat and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, rushing out of his classroom much faster than he usually would. He walked the familiar path to Mizuki’s classroom, finding it strange he was heading there again, in hopes of another romantic involvement.

 

Nerves and doubt started to creep in, the closer he got. Maybe he should turn back? Maybe it was a bad omen? They even had the same _hair_ color, for christ’s sake.

 

As if fate had intervened with the same thought, Iruka found Mizuki’s class dark and empty.

 

\--

 

Kakashi tinkered with his phone, just to look like he was doing something. He didn’t know where Iruka’s classroom was, and he wasn’t about to embarrass himself by looking desperate, poking his head into every single one until he found him. He couldn’t linger on the sidewalk much longer either, or parents picking up their children would think he was some sort of weirdo.

 

Besides, he had started to doubt their interaction, anyway. How could _anyone_ looking like Iruka, be into him?

 

“Are you waiting for the school bus?” came that same amused voice.

 

Kakashi’s hands were deep in his backpack, which was still draped on one shoulder, his body awkwardly twisted to rummage inside it. He had been looking for his earbuds, but no longer needing them, he pulled his hands out of his bag a little too fast, causing some papers and a notebook to come tumbling out.

 

He internally groaned.

 

He was determined to appear as uncool as possible, apparently, whenever Iruka showed himself.

 

“Let me help you,” Iruka said, crouching down beside him, close enough for Kakashi to feel his warmth.

 

 _God_ he was beautiful up close. What the hell.

 

“I know it’s a little early,” Iruka started, as they stood up, “but considering your lunch wasn’t big enough to satisfy one of my eight-year old students, I imagine you’re still hungry. How does dinner sound?”

 

“Yes,” he said quickly— _too_ _quickly_ —the caffeine still affecting him, making him feel like he was eagerly jumping out of his skin.

 

 _Idiot_. That didn’t even make sense.

 

“I mean that sounds great—good, yeah.” he said, scratching at the back of his head nervously. He suddenly became very aware of his casual outfit—sweatshirt and blue jeans—compared to Iruka’s dark denim button up, his _distractingly_ tight gray slacks, and fancy brown loafers. Kakashi knew Friday’s were “casual” days at school, hence his attire, but if this was Iruka _casual_ , he might keel over and die if he ever saw the man dressed up.

 

“Good. Would you like to drive together or separate?”

 

“Oh, um. I… don’t have a car. I took the Pace bus.”

 

“Together it is.”

 

\--

 

“Would you like to, uh, come in? Maybe,” Kakashi suggested, cringing at himself. He was fairly tipsy. Iruka had bought him a large glass of red wine at dinner and it went straight to his head. He neglected to tell the man he didn’t drink. Ever. And was too nervous to refuse. So, here he was, wine drunk, inviting a fine ass man into his shitty ass apartment.

 

He didn’t know what in the hell he was doing. He’d never been with a man before. It wasn’t even until recently, that he had given himself over to it to the fact that he actually _liked_ men. It took him a while to accept it, but if there was any doubt remaining, Iruka’s presence certainly squashed it.  

 

“Yes,” came Iruka’s reply.

 

Well. Here goes nothing.

 

\--

 

“Hey, hey, _hey_.” Kakashi said, squeezing into the door first, trying to halt three dogs from escaping, or worse, jumping all over Iruka. “I have to take them out really quick. Do you mind?” he asked, straining to hook them to their leashes.

 

“Not at all.”

 

Iruka took the opportunity to snoop around his place, but there wasn’t much to snoop. It was really… _plain_. The walls were painted white, free from decoration. There was a couch, a TV with some sort of game console, a coffee table, and a standing lamp. The other half of the room seemed to be dedicated to his dogs. It was strewn with ropes, half-eaten biscuits, plush toys, and a gnawed on gym shoe, that Iruka assumed belonged to Kakashi at one point.  

 

“Would you like something to drink?” Kakashi asked, upon his return. “I have, um, water, or… soymilk”—he gave the carton a shake—“just water, actually.”

 

Iruka had to stop himself from laughing. He thought the man was going to offer him an alcoholic beverage, not something you’d put in a sippy cup.

 

“Water’s fine,” he said, as the dogs immediately came over to sniff him.

 

Kakashi gestured towards the couch, trying to wipe the dog hair off the cushions, before Iruka sat down.  

 

“This is… nice,” Iruka said, taking a sip of his water.

 

“No it isn’t.”

 

Iruka looked at Kakashi in surprise, before Kakashi burst out laughing, causing Iruka to do the same.

 

“It’s terrible,” Kakashi continued. “Don’t lie.”

 

“It’s…a little sparse. But it has character...”

 

Iruka bit into his lip to try and keep the laughter at bay, but he failed miserably. What he _had_ succeeded at, however, was bringing Kakashi’s attention to his mouth. He saw desire color the man’s pale cheeks, inciting his own to kick into full gear.

 

“That’s just a polite way of saying it looks like shit.” Kakashi laughed. “Stop trying to make it better. It’s okay. I know the truth of it.”

 

He is _adorable_ , Iruka mused, his chest filling with warmth.

 

“Why _haven’t_ you decorated?” he asked, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

 

“I don’t see the point, if it’s just for me.”

 

Iruka watched as Kakashi’s face fell. It tugged at his heart. He wanted his laughter back—this was much too serious. He wanted to soothe whatever had just plagued his mind. He wanted to tenderly… kiss him.

_\--_

_Shit._ That sounded depressing. Maybe it was. It was true, though.

 

After his roommates (and best friends) had died in a car accident two years ago (with him at the wheel—it wasn’t his fault), he had moved out of their shared house, and into this place. Rin was the decorator, and as he couldn’t bare to keep any of her things, he opted to have nothing at all.

 

Iruka hadn’t said anything, but he didn’t need to. It felt like Iruka could see right through him.

 

“So,” Kakashi started nervously, not really sure what to do, wondering if he’d killed the mood.

 

Was this a date? A hook-up? Was Iruka expecting some sort of hot sex to commence? Because Kakashi didn’t know what the heck—

 

“—Can I kiss you?”

 

Oh.

 

_“W-what?”_

 

“I asked if I could kiss you.”

 

Kakashi had heard him. He definitely had heard him, he was just too frickin’ flustered at the mere idea of Iruka _kissing_ him, that half of him wished he had just went for it, so Kakashi would have Iruka’s lips shutting him up, instead of stuttering like a fool.

 

“If that’s too fast”—Kakashi saw Iruka’s face fill with embarrassment and regret—“I’m sorry I”—No. _No no no_. He needed to put a stop to this right _now_ —“I just t-thought you wanted to earlier and”—Kakashi flung himself at him, smashing their mouths together.

 

Well, it wasn’t exactly graceful, but…

 

Every thought slipped away as Iruka moved his mouth beneath his. He didn’t have any assumptions as to what it would be like to kiss a man, but he hadn’t expected it to be so… _soft_. It was making him dizzy; it was making him faint.

 

Yeah, he liked this.

 

Iruka nipped at his bottom lip, swiftly snapping Kakashi back to reality, igniting a fire in his groin. He kissed Iruka back with fervor, causing a surprised gasp—turned soft moan—to escape from Iruka’s mouth, into his. He swallowed it down, desperate to pull more sounds out of this intoxicating man.

 

Kakashi deepened the kiss, pushing Iruka back to recline on the couch, as his tongue came to meet his, swirling together, before Iruka proceeded to _suck_ his tongue into his mouth. Waves of pleasure crashed over him, as he climbed on top of Iruka. He dropped his body into his and was met with an electric shock through his skin, when he felt the man’s erection brush against his.

 

Okay. He more than liked this. He absolutely fucking  _loved_ it.

 

Yep. Kakashi was a full blown homo.

 

He rocked himself into Iruka, inciting a deep groan from the other man, whose hands traveled down his back, and over his ass, before coming up to entangle in his hair. Kakashi closed his eyes at the gentle touch, but immediately blew them wide open, as Iruka gave a harsh _pull_. Kakashi sucked in a breath, immensely pleased, as Iruka ran his tongue up his neck and to his ear, sucking on the lobe. Kakashi _melted_. He literally went limp, collapsing his weight into Iruka.

 

Iruka let out what sounded like a satisfied laugh.

 

“Found your weak spot,” he said, smugly. “That was easy.”

 

He voice was deep and husky and _right_ in Kakashi’s ear. It drove him absolutely _wild_.

 

“I’ll just have to find yours,” Kakashi replied, as he bit into the side of Iruka’s neck, sucking the same skin into his mouth.

 

“ _Ah_ ,” Iruka breathed, raking his blunt nails down his back.

 

Kakashi wanted to touch him. _Really_ wanted to touch him. The thought alone thrilled him, but he wasn’t sure—he didn’t know—

 

He dropped a shaky hand to Iruka’s thigh, and dragged it up slowly, experimentally—

 

“Um, Kakashi.”

 

He halted his hand in a panic, his face still buried between Iruka’s neck and the side of the couch.

 

 _Shit_ , he thought, his heart beating into overdrive.

 

When Iruka didn’t say anything further, Kakashi reluctantly turned his head to see what was wrong, only to be greeted with the faces of his dogs.

 

All fucking 3 of them. Sitting in a perfect row. Tails wagging. Watching them an inch from the couch.

 

Oh my _god_.

 

 _“Go to bed!”_ Kakashi commanded, mortified, trying to shoo them away with his hand, but that only excited them more, two of them attempting to climb onto the couch. One of them succeeded, animatedly sniffing the back of Kakashi’s head, while the other had sloppily licked Iruka on the face.

 

“No!” Kakashi repeated, wanting to straight up _die_ , moving to get up off Iruka, causing the smallest one to clamber to the floor.

 

 _“Go to bed,”_ Kakashi repeated after he stood up, pointing to his bedroom, but they remained where they were, tails wagging. One had the audacity to happily bark.

 

 _Assholes_ , Kakashi thought. They _knew_ that command.

 

“Uh,” Kakashi said, scratching at the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry. They’re not usually like this…”

 

Iruka’s hands were cupped over his face, and Kakashi feared he ruined things for good, bracing himself for some sort of outburst—I mean, Bull had _really_ slobbered on him—until Iruka brought them down and Kakashi saw he was laughing.

 

“Do you usually make out with men on your couch?” he asked, pulling on the bottom of Kakashi’s sweatshirt, beckoning him closer.

 

Kakashi let out a small, relieved laugh, positioning a knee on the edge of the cushion.

 

“No. You’re the first.”

 

He didn’t know what possessed him to confess, but he was glad he did, because Iruka’s eyes smoldered, as he pulled him back down into a kiss.

 

“I’m not surprised your dogs are perverted. You _were_ reading smut in the teacher’s lounge of an elementary school.”

 

Kakashi opened his mouth to respond, but couldn’t think of anything to say, so he shut it again, blushing profusely.

 

Iruka’s laugh rang throughout the room, quickly becoming Kakashi’s favorite sound.

 

“So,” Iruka crooned into his ear. “ _Show me what you’ve learned_.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting a one shot! It was... an interesting process lol 
> 
> It was weird removing myself from the NATA verse, ha! 
> 
> And! My first time writing a prompt from a reader 🖤🖤🖤
> 
> I think it’s a little rough & I learned a lot, but overall I’m pretty happy with it ;) I’ll get better as I write more. 
> 
> What did you think?!
> 
> Feel free to send me your own prompts here, or through my [tumblr](https://ladyxxdaydream.tumblr.com/)


End file.
